death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack The Reaper VS Ainz Ooal Gown (DB)
Jack The Reaper VS Ainz Ooal Gown is the 42nd Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by User:Fireball Studios, featuring two reaper protagonists, Jack The Reaper from Spirit Halloween and Ainz Ooal Gown from Overlord. Description Spirit Halloween VS Overlord - Two Grim Reaper like Protagonists who are a leader head against each other to the death. Interlude Wiz: Death, a common thing that happens to all of us in the world. Boomstick: But Death can get alot awesome with these two awesome badass grim reapers! Wiz: Jack The Reaper, the captain of the Spirit Halloween Group from Spirit Halloween. Boomstick: And Ainz Ooal Gown, the the Supreme Being of Nazarick of Overlord, he's wiz and i'm boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Jack The Reaper Wiz: A very long time ago on Earth, many stores were a thing, but there was a few that were a Seasonal timing, this was called Spirit Halloween. Boomstick: Spirit Halloween was a nation wide store that happened well almost around September ofcourse, but the store had a mascot, that mascot is Jack The Reaper. Wiz: Jack The Reaper is Spirit's face and poster boy, starting out from 2008. He is actually a heroic reaper who keeps the real Spirit Halloween dimmension away from the human realm. There are three dimmensions in the universe, The Human Realm, the Spirit Halloween and hell. Boomstick: And one day, one of the inmates from hell actually broke out and had plans to destroy the human realm. You wanna know who this guy was? Harbinger of Hell, the son of Satan and brother of Zalgo. Wiz: When Satan was suddenly murdered he became the king of hell, due to this he vowed to end the Spirit Halloween guild once and for all. Boomstick: Damn, this guy is evil as hell. Wiz: Jack vowed to become the next leader and find a team which he calls it the Spirit Halloween Guild. Boomstick: And Jack himself is one badass reaper, his main abilities are Psychíkinesis, or Soul Manipulation and Telekinetic powers. He can project Soul Energy Blasts and even move another users Soul around. Wiz: He can see through their soul and create Soul-based attacks. He even wields a Scythe as it can cut through Dimmensions to another arena and can create projectile like attacks. Boomstick: Not only that, his Scythe is known to be unbreakable, damn it must have been hard to break that thing in half. Wiz: I know right and legend states that if someone breaks the Scythe, it can drag their soul in and kill them. Jack's scythe is different which it is made out of Souladium, a fictional metal that is better than our worlds metal. Boomstick: Damn, that's really awesome! He's got a ton of members on his guild, however he mostly fights alone since he's really freaking strong. Wiz: Also, there is some power he has that no other user has and that's leaving his own body. Boomstick: Wait what?! He can leave his own body and act as a Ghost?! Wiz: Actually it's called seeing his own Soul, you see Jack has learned to leave his body in dangerous situations, which leaves him Intangible to the naked eye. It's like no one can even see him, well except those with Spiritual Awareness ofcourse. Boomstick: Well you know what they say, this reaper is tough. He's tanked hits from Towering Clown and Harbinger of Hell, and he was this tough by slicing through a boulder in half, and he's fast enough to dodge Pumpkin Prowler's fists which are known to punch through steel. This guy is unstoppable! Wiz: Not really, Jack does have his flaws as he can be hendered to those with Soul Anchoring which can be a problem, and if he dies in his Soul form, his body will die as well. As stated from Harbinger of Hell with the same power. Boomstick: Yeah, also he's sort of...er how do we say it towards Twitching Banshee?? Ehehehehehehe Wiz: But when all hell breaks loose between the two factions, Jack will never sacrifice the human realm. Ainz Ooal Gown Wiz: In the year 2126, a Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game or DMMORPG called Yggdrasil was released. Boomstick: It was way more popular among all other DMMORPGs due to its unusually high ability for the player to interact with the game. Wiz: And after an intense 12-year run the game servers are about to be shut down. Boomstick: Wait what?! No way! But why?! Wiz: Well i mean, not all popular games live forever Boomstick, but anyways after the game had shutted down, many players were somehow stuck in the game, one of them was a player named Momonga, in reality the player's real name was Suzuki Satoru. Boomstick: Suzuki was much of a loner, he lost his mother after being overworked. He was also an elementary school graduate and salaryman who lives alone in a broken-down apartment. Guess this is why he never pays the Electricity Bill. Wiz: However he did have a cooler name than just Momonga, later in the Overlord series, he made a name for himself and his avatar. His avatar was a Grim Reaper named Ainz Ooal Gown. Boomstick: And everyone thought Grim Reapers couldn't get more badass than Ainz Ooal Gown himself. At first he was weak, getting pushed over by NPCs and other players online. Wiz: Then he became captain of his own Guild surprisenly and many have joined his guild, however most have seen his guild as evil beings. Though it's stated that Ainz is the most powerful of the group. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, why is it that Ainz or Momonga is the most powerful of the group. Wiz: Well Boomstick, he has so much abilities in his arsenal, it would be alot to talk about. But after a while, he had many of his guild leave behind, he had done some solo work to himself apparently and farming for things by himself to a nearly ridiculous degree to earn the gold needed to maintain the Great Tomb of Nazarick, their base. Boomstick: Whoa cool! And in the battlefield, Ainz has alot of Magic and Trap Cards apparently in his arsenal including not limited to the Negative Burst, summoning a Black Hole, grabbing the opponent's heart, stopping time itself, using a stealth like tatic to kill the opponent, can buff his attacks up or absorp other attacks, scream like a banshee and slash through opponents with Reality Slash. Wiz: He can also control other elements such as Fire, Ice or Electricity, throw out a Napalm Bomb apparently, even creates the Obsidian Sword that homs in like a Missile to the opponent. He even has greater luck that somehow gives him luck to beating his opponents somehow. Boomstick: He can also stop the opponent with Hold of Ribs that traps them in a giant enclosure of bones. Damn this guy has alot of spells he uses out there! Wiz: And at Level 100, He can transform into the Perfect Warrior transformation Dark Hero Momon which increases his stats to Warrior level. His favorite weapon that he uses out in the battlefield is the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, which spews out a vortex of dark red aura when held. Sometimes it forms the face of a human in agony that crumbles away. It was so vivid that it felt as though you could hear their voices of pain. The staff has seven snakes engraved on it, each clutching a gem that is a Divine class artifact. Boomstick: So anyone can hear the screams inside of it?! what the hell!? Wiz: Well yes and no really, it kinda depends really for Ainz Ooal Gown. Boomstick: Oh wow! Wiz: But then Ainz has multiple finishing moves, those that are instantly death to others around him, the Super Tier-Magic. Which he can choose up to five spells, Fallen Down creates a huge pillar which will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to undead-type enemies. Boomstick: The Ia Shub-Niggurath can instantly kill any foe around the battlefield with a dark cyclone of death! Creation allows him to use a spell so big that he once froze a lake by using Ice. Wiz: Wish Upon a Star grants him a wish which he learned and can create a special item for him, and Pantheon allows him to summon 6 level 80 "Cherubims Gate Keeper" through the use of a holy-type magic who will fall under his command. Boomstick: But let's not forget his ultimate finishing move! Let's talk about the The Goal of All Life is Death! Wiz: This Spell is Ainz's most powerful and most dangerous ability. Which combines all of his abilities into something powerful than ever coming from the Eclipse Class. He becomes a true lord of Death and once activated, this skill delays any of the caster's instant death type spells for 12 seconds but allows them to ignore any types of resistance - even immunities or immortality. Ainz used this spell with Widen Magic and Cry of the Banshee, which then killed everything within 200 miles per hour, turning the area into a desolate wasteland and poisoning the air. The cooldown of this skill is 100 hours. It is not possible to resist this spell, with the only counter being that one must use either an item or skill that would cause them to be revived before the 12 seconds pass. Boomstick: He's so damn tough that he crushed Clementine with his bare hands, capable of wielding the Greatsword in one hand, which is goddamn heavy if you ask me. He's even fast, compared to Albedo and he can get even faster that he leaves a trail of Vacuum from behind. Wiz: Despite being a magic caster, he completely outclasses adamantite adventurers and veteran warriors such as Brain and Gazef, who themselves rank above third-fourth tier magic. Boomstick: This guy's tough for real, but he too has his own downfalls, he's naturally susceptible to the holy and fire elements, but can negate one of those weaknesses depending on what he is wearing. Wiz: Because of class restrictions, Ainz normally cannot equip most weapons and armor, but he has two ways to get around this restriction. He takes extra damage from crushing attacks, and The Goal of All Life is Death has a cooldown of exactly 100 hours. Additionally, Ainz’s spells can be interrupted by damage comparable to his tier if he decides not to silently cast them. Boomstick: But this Grim Reaper ain't just death, he's a real ass kicking machine with awesome spell magic! Death Battle In an open field at night, Jack is seen walking around to himself holding his Scythe after obtaining an evil soul in his hand and absorps it empowering himself abit and stops as can sense another lifeform. Jack suddenly turns around seeing Ainz Ooal Gown. Ainz: I see you collect Souls for a living, you're quite powerful aren't you? Jack takes out his Scythe which glows in Soul Energy. Jack: Heh, same goes for you, i can see you've wielded a Guild too from the look of yourself. Ainz takes out the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Ainz: Let us see who is the better Overlord. FIGHT! Jack and Ainz clash with each other Staff and Scythe as each hit they swing at each other makes a loud clashing noise across the field. They both are pushed back. Jack creates a crescent shaped projectile at him from his Scythe. Ainz quickly does the Delaying Teleportation behind him and hits Jack from behind. Jack is pushed but then turns around blocking the next hit with his Scythe. Jack: You almost caught me off guard there! But i'm going to win this! Jack punches Ainz with the Seishin Maindo, then swings his Scythe infront of him creating multiple damage to Ainz and then slashes at his chest sending him flying on the ground. Ainz hits the ground hard and gets up, and sees Jack jumping about to slash him. Ainz counters with Dragon Lightning which electrocutes Jack in the air. Jack falls to the ground in steam and getting up. Ainz: You're quite different than the other NPCs, your stronger than most of them, however this is my biggest challenge yet. Ainz then performs Negative Burst which pushes Jack back. Jack: Such power! Jack is in the air knocked back as Ainz teleports infront of him and slashes him with Reality Slash, however Jack doesn't die from it as he is then launched to the ground hitting the ground. Jack gets up slowly coughing small bits of blood. Ainz then shoots Shockwave downwards, Jack sees this as an opportunity to attack and then fires the Soul Bolts directly at it making a wide explosion catching Ainz off guard. Ainz: He countered?! Jack: That's right, there can be only one Grim Reaper here! You're not getting anywhere near the Human Realm, it's best you flee now or... Jack then teleports behind Ainz and shoots down five fireballs that actually start to burn him then slashes his back forcing Ainz to the ground then falls down having his Scythe enhanced with Soul energy and stabs him in the back. Jack: You die right here! Jack gets off thinking it was over, as soon as he collects his soul, Ainz suddenly gets up as his clothes burn activating his Level 100 Perfect Warrior Form. Ainz: No...I am Ainz Ooal Gown..and i will not be tolerated to someone like you! Ainz then holds the Breaker Sword in his one arm and begins to duel with Jack with it. Jack then flies off the ground and slashes at Ainz as Ainz continues to block from Jack's attacks. Jack then stops and sees his own plan and smirks. Jack: Thanks for standing still Ainz is then suddenly surrounded by the Soul Rings that prevented him from moving. Ainz: What is this?! What did you do! Jack then starts to slash Ainz multiple times then place his hand on the ground creating a portal and then turns around and walks out of the way and snaps his fingers creating a huge blast vertically from under Ainz. Thinking Ainz lost, Jack turns around and sees Ainz all battered and down on the ground. Jack walks over. Jack: It's over...i won... Jack turns around and walks away but then suddenly hears Cry of the Banshee from Ainz as he quickly covers his ears just in time. Ainz slowly got up looking furious, and is back into his base form. Jack then senses a weak point to him. Jack: If i couldn't beat him earlier by exposing his weaknesses to fire, then there i have a way to defeat you Jack's body then collasps to the ground as Ainz now sees Jack in his Astral Projection form. Ainz sees this as an opportunity to counter. Ainz: No matter what you do, i Ainz Ooal Gown have my own backup pla-'' Jack suddenly rushes and slashes at him interupting Ainz then Ainz grabs Jack with True Death, it has no effect to him as Jack is already the Grim Reaper and Death itself and smirks. ''Jack: That doesn't really work on me at what you're doing in fact Jack then glows in Green Fire energy causing to burn Ainz again, but this time Ainz uses a status effect that can make him resist Fire for a little while. Ainz: Nice try! It will not happen again! Jack: What?! Jack's eyes widen as then Ainz begins to punch Jack away then gets ready to finish him off with The Goal of All Life is Death, however Jack sees this as an opportunity to try and finish Ainz off for good too, he then charges up his Scythe. Jack: Die Evil spirit! Jack shoots out a massive blast of Soul Energy. Ainz: No....you! The Goal of All Life..is Death! Ainz combines all of his power and creates a gigantic blast radius around 100 meters at 200 mph, Jack's eyes widen seeing this. Jack: Ohhhh Shi-'' Jack's Astral Projection is then shown to be vaporized, along with his body. After a bright light. Ainz is there seeing standing being the only one alive as poisonous air can be shown infront of him and brings his arm up in victory. '''KO!' Results Boomstick: Whoa! That was awesome! Wiz: Both Jack and Ainz showed alot of potential in their arsenal, but Ainz outclasses Jack in almost every category there was. Boomstick: Ainz had more powerful attacks, and since he's weak to Fire, he's learned how to resist it. Jack's taken hits from Towering Clown and Harbinger of Hell, which are stronger than the NPCs from Overlord. But Ainz is on a whole different level. Wiz: Jack's Astral Projection had it's own downfall as well, if he dies in his Astral Projection form, his body will also die too. Jack's not immortal, unlike Ainz who is. Boomstick: Ainz also froze a lake, nothing comparable to that of what Jack can do in his arsenal. Wiz: Ainz was just too strong, too fast and too durable for even Jack to handle. Boomstick: Jack saw 'death' itself and died from 'life' Wiz: The Winner is Ainz Ooal Gown. Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! It's the battle of the two most popular other mascots of their first person shooting games. McCree VS Spy Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Spirit Halloween VS Overlord themed Death Battles Category:'Fireball Studios VS Enterbrain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles